A Phone Call Away
by VAfanfiction
Summary: (One-shot) Dimitri has been gone for a week and Rose is missing him like crazy. What happens when one night he calls his Roza and their conversation shifts from something innocent to one that has both wishing they were in each others arms. (Takes places between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that takes place between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss. It is rated 'M' for sexual themes so please don't read it if you aren't comfortable with it. Richelle Mead owns all characters.**

Dimitri had been gone for five days now and it was the longest I hadn't seen him since he had bought Lissa and I back to the academy. He, along with a few other guardians were called to court for a week to train some new guardians who had just come over from Russia. I missed him like crazy. I knew we spent a lot of time together, considering we trained together twice day and he guarded most of my classes. It wasn't until he actually left to court did I realize how much of my day I actually spent and interacted with Dimitri. I found myself trying to fill the time and looking longingly at the gym doors as if my imagination could summon him up and he would walk through the doors towards me. Sadly, that was not the case. Who knew someone who I had just met a couple of months ago would become such a permanent and important fixture in my life.

I tried to keep myself busy with homework, spending time with Lissa, and "running" aka hitting the snooze button on my alarm so many times that I barely had enough time for an hour long workout. But don't tell Dimitri that.

It wasn't until the third day that I realized there was a way for me to communicate with Dimitri. After the night of the lust charm, Dimitri and I had exchanged numbers so if I ever had another emergency, that I could just call him instead of trying to find a way to sneak into the guardians building and breaking down his door.

On the fourth day, I spent the whole time staring at my phone and debating with myself about whether I should text him or not. There was a war going inside my head. A rational and calm voice kept saying ' _Text him and ask him how he's doing. You guys are friends and it would be totally normal.'_

The other voice in my head was scoffing and saying, ' _Don't be a needy bitch. He'll be home in three days, just give the man his space.'_ Unfortunately, the latter voice was winning. God, I hated that bitch.

I kept writing out, "Hey, how are you?" into the phone and then deleting it. By the end of the night, I typed out and erased that message a total of 31 times before I decided to just to call it a night. You would think I would have enough courage to text the only man that had ever seen me half naked a simple text message, but that clearly was not the case. I went to sleep telling myself that if Dimitri did miss me, then he could text me as well.

Well he didn't.

On the fifth day, he called me.

I had just got back to my room from dinner with Lissa, Sparky, and Adrian and was changing into my sleepwear when my phone started buzzing. I rushed over to it and nearly stopped breathing when I read the name on the front screen. _Dimitri._

"Hello"

"Roza," Dimitri said. _Alright Rose, breath, play it cool._

"Comrade, I miss you!" _Real smooth Rose._

I heard Dimitri chuckle and reply, "I miss you, too Roza." All of my nervousness went out the window as Dimitri and I started talking about everything we had been up to for the past 5 days. It was as if he were working out in the gym together, instead of talking on the phone. We both took turns recounting anything interesting that had occurred during the week. I looked up at the clock at realized we had been talking for over an hour.

"So are you going to do anything special tonight? I mean how often are you able to actually do normal 24-year old activities on a Friday night" I asked Dimitri. It occurred to me when I woke up that Dimitri had more options to go out and relax with others his age since he wasn't at the academy. From what Adrian had told us, there were various bars and other hang out spots for adults at court. If I were Dimitri, I would definitely take advantage of the situation.

"No, some others were going out to drink, but I declined." He replied. If I hadn't known him so well, then I would have never detected the slight hint of nervousness that had I heard in his tone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. I knew Dimitri and I had completely different definitions of fun, but even I was surprised that he wouldn't go out with other guardians.

I could feel Dimitri hesitate before he finally replied softly, "I wanted to talk to you. I knew if I went out then I would miss my opportunity to call you."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was so touched by his reasoning that it took me a couple of seconds to reply to him.

"Oh Dimitri," I replied softly. "I actually spent all day yesterday arguing with myself about whether I should text you or not. I kept thinking I was going to end up bothering you so I stopped myself," I admitted to him.

"You know you could never bother me Roza," He replied. How is it that a few words from Dimitri could get my heart racing.

He spent a few more minutes telling me about the group of guardians who had invited him out. Two were younger than him, while the other was older. As he was talking, I got up to turn the lights off and laid into bed. My bed squeaked quietly below me, as I settled in.

"What was that?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh uh my bed, I just turned the lights off and laid down," I told him.

"Sorry Rose, I've kept you on way too long" He told me apologetically.

"No I just…wanted it dark while I laid down."

Dimitri's voice dropped low and I heard him ask quietly, "Why?"

I could feel the mood slightly begin to shift. It wasn't at all groundbreaking, but our conversation was changing and I felt both nervous and excited about it.

"I just wanted to get more comfortable," I told him quietly.

"Roza," Dimitri groaned softly. And just like that, our conversation went from light-hearted and slightly flirtatious banter to something more sexual.

"Roza," Dimitri said quietly. I could hear determination in his voice, as if he just made some decision that he was going through with.

"Yes?" I said breathlessly. All the man had said was my name and I was already losing my breath.

"What are you wearing?" It wasn't often that people were able to make Rose Hathaway speechless, but those four words out of Dimitri's mouth shocked me to my core, which was starting to throb by the sound of his voice. I looked down at what I was wearing and hesitated. I didn't know if I should lie and tell him I was wearing some kinky, lacy lingerie or if I should tell him the truth. I went with the latter.

"Uh actually, I'm wearing the sweatshirt you gave me the night of…the night of the lust charm" I told him, slightly embarrassed by telling him this piece of information.

"You are?" He asked me sounding surprised.

"Yeah, its just that I haven't seen you in what feels like forever and I miss you Comrade" I admitted. The first two days he was gone were bearable, but by the third day, I was missing everything about him. I had started to wear that sweatshirt, and only that sweatshirt, any time I was alone in my room, whether it was doing homework or sleeping.

"Oh Roza," He replied, his voice filled with love. "You wearing anything else with that sweatshirt?" He asked me.

"No," I replied.

"That sweatshirt, its long on you right? Move it up a couple of inches Roza." He told me. His mentor voice was starting to mix with lust. I could feel the area between my thighs starting to get wetter, if that was even possible. My hardening nipples were painfully rubbing against the soft material on the inside of the sweatshirt. It was so erotic to think that my naked body was rubbing up against something Dimitri had worn on many different occasions. Something that Dimitri had given me.

I moved the sweatshirt up so it rested right below the bottom of my butt cheeks.

"What should I do next?" I asked him, out of breath.

"Rub your thighs for me Roza. Touch the inside of those thighs for me. Don't go any higher." He demanded in his lust filled voice. I did as he asked, realizing he was dragging this out so I could get wetter for him. I held the phone up to my ear in one hand while the other rubbed my thighs like Dimitri asked. As I massaged the inside of my thighs, I could feel the heat radiating from the place I wanted to touch the most. The place I wanted Dimitri to touch the most.

"Now move that hand up and play with your breasts over the sweatshirt. Tell me Roza, can you feel your nipples getting hard." He murmured.

"Yes," I panted. I palmed my heavy breasts in my hands and squeezed. I moaned quietly, though Dimitri was able to hear it.

I heard Dimitri groan. "You know what I would do if I was there right now? I would squeeze those breasts of yours and lightly run my fingers in circles around your nipples, getting them ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked him while continuing to squeeze my breasts harder and harder.

"You want me to say it, don't you Roza?" He said, laughing low and with a seductive edge to it.

"Yes," I panted.

"Ready for my mouth. Do you remember what my mouth felt like on your nipples, Roza? I can still taste you on my tongue. God, you tasted good." Dimitri groaned. I moaned in response to his admission. I could feel my juices start to run down the inside of my thighs, and I hadn't even touched myself there yet.

"Move the sweatshirt up and touch your nipples for me Roza. Lick your fingers and pinch your nipples for me. That's my mouth, baby. Picture my mouth doing that." I immediately did as he asked, picturing his mouth biting and sucking on my nipples instead of my fingers. The thought of Dimitri doing that and the feeling of my fingers pinching my hard nipples had me moaning out his name.

"Dimitri," I moaned, my voice filled with extreme lust and longing for the man who had me dripping wet like a harlot.

"Fuck Roza, you don't know what you do to me," He groaned.

"Tell me," I said, breathlessly.

"I'm sitting here with a rock hard cock just imagining you in my sweatshirt, laid out in front of me like a treat." His admission left me speechless and I moaned in response once again. Even knowing everything he's said to me so far, it was still shocking to hear such dirty and erotic words come out of Dimitri's mouth, who was usually so in control of his emotions. It was a huge turn on to know I was having the same affect on Dimitri that he was having on me.

"Put the phone on speaker and lay it right next to you. I want you using both hands for what I'm about to tell you next." I immediately did as he asked, taking off the sweatshirt, as well.

"Now what," I quickly asked him.

He chuckled at my eagerness. "Keep one hand on your chest. I want you to keep playing with your nipples. Move the other hand to where I want to be the most right now Roza. Tell me, Roza, where is it that I want to be right now?" He asked me, knowing I knew exactly where he meant.

"My pussy," I panted so quietly, my own response embarrassing me. I had never done anything like this with anyone before so even saying those words had me blushing red.

"Mm yes Roza, touch your pussy for me and tell me what you feel." He quietly grunted.

"Oh god, I'm wet," I gasped out. I was surprised at how wet I was. My essence was coating the inside of my thighs and running down my slit. Only Dimitri had this affect on me and it was just from the sound of his voice. I could only imagine how wet I would be if Dimitri was really here on my bed doing all of these things to me. "Rub your clit for me Roza, and know that that's me doing that to you. That's my hand, my tongue on your pussy. Imagine it."

"Dimitri" I moaned loudly. "Fuck," I gasped out. I had only just touched my clit and I could already feel my lower belly tightening, letting me know how close I was to an orgasm.

"That's right baby, keep working yourself on your hand," he told me and I moaned like a wanton woman in response. "Does that feel good, Roza."

"Yes."

"Do you want me playing with your pussy like that?"

"Yes," I gasped out.

"God I love that word on your tongue. Tell me Roza, who does that pussy belong to?"

"You Dimitri," I moaned out, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Who's making you wet? Who's cock do you want buried deep inside you." He said, breathlessly. I could tell by his voice that he must also he stroking himself. The thought of Dimitri stroking his cock, in his room to the sound of my moans had me on the brink of my orgasm.

"You Dimitri, fuck its you. It's always you." I moaned and panted, as my fingers worked quickly over my clit as my other hand pinch and tugged on my nipples.

"That's right Roza, you're mine," He groaned, getting close to the end himself. "Cum for me, Roza. Cum for me." He moaned out.

And I did just that. My orgasm hit me so powerfully, that it left me panting and moaning on my bed. My legs were slightly shaking, as I tried to get my breathing under control. As I was coming down from my high, I heard Dimitri grunt my name, indicating he had just finished, as well. I had a goofy grin on my face, and laid there spent from the orgasm that still left my body tingling.

"That was so much better than going out." Dimitri told, chuckling. I laughed with him, as I pulled his sweatshirt back onto my body and taking him off speaker phone. I could hear him getting up and moving around, probably to clean himself up from his own orgasm.

The need to feel him close got even stronger after I had my orgasm. All I wanted now was for him to hold me in his arms. I sighed contently, just picturing myself lying in his arms.

"You're so beautiful, Roza," he said softly. I was worried that he would completely shut himself up from me the moment he came, thinking everything that just transpired was a mistake. The thought of it alone had my heart breaking.

"I'm only beautiful, because you make me that way," I respond just as softly. Our conversation was that of true lovers. Two people who could make each other cum, and then comfort the other with their loving and sweet words.

"No Roza, it's all you. You're so beautiful, it makes my soul ache. I really do miss you, you know. I can't wait for these this week to be over," He tells me. My heart swells at his words, making my love grow for him even more.

"I miss you, too. I wish you were here right now. I just want to be in your arms," I tell him quietly.

"I want that, too. I'll be back Sunday night. Will you come see me?"

"Yes," I tell him quickly.

"Good." There was a pause in our conversation that I was silently filling with _I love you._ For quite some time now, I have felt that Dimitri and I have our own kind of bond, one that is different from the type I have with Lissa, but still as deep and powerful. I could just imagine Dimitri sitting in his room silently saying _I love you, too._

"Sleep good, Roza," he tells me.

"You too and Dimitri, and if you can't sleep…then call me, okay," I tell him. I was beyond tired, especially after the powerful orgasm that left me spent. But I would stay awake if it meant talking to Dimitri.

"I will, I promise," he says.

"Okay." There was another long pause in our conversation. "We'll count to three and then we'll both hang up. One, two-

"Wait," Dimitri interrupts me. "I don't want to hang up."

"Me too," I say closing my eyes, my heart aching for Dimitri to be here with me right now.

He lets out a breath in response. "Thank you for talking to me Roza. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Always, Dimitri."

"Go to sleep now, Roza and imagine me with you, okay?" He says softly.

"I already am Comrade," I tell him.

"Goodnight Roza, I'll see you soon," he says, before ending the call. I put my phone down and pull the blanket up to my chin. I take a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sweatshirt that still has the lingering scent of Dimitri's aftershave that I love so much. I settle into bed, and replay the events of the night. I was beyond shocked that Dimitri had not only called me, but also made me cum over the phone with his words. I didn't know what to expect when he came back to the academy, but for now I was content with imagining that we were two lovers who missed each other and just spent the past two and half hours on the phone, keeping each other company.

For the first time since Dimitri left, I slept with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to make a part 2 for this, but I had some requests for it and thought why not. Hope you guys enjoy!**

I was nervous. Like fingers trembling, blushing red, out of breath type of nervous. It was Sunday and Dimitri was supposed to be coming back today. When I woke up Saturday morning, the impact of what we had done hit me hard. Don't get me wrong, just thinking of the fact that Dimitri and I had phone sex was enough to send a jolt of heat to my core. I sat in bed for a whole hour going over everything that had transpired between us.

It started off as a normal conversation, with some light flirting, but that was nothing new considering the type of relationship Dimitri and I had.

But then it turned very sexual, very fast.

And the most shocking part was that it was Dimitri who had initiated the phone sex. Usually I was the one who would push Dimitri's buttons, hoping for something as small as a kiss. But Dimitri blew everything I had ever done right out of the water by getting me to moan, groan, and cum on the phone with him.

Now it was Sunday and I was anxious. Dimitri and I hadn't talked to one another all day yesterday and I was fearing the worst. The only thought going trough my head was that Dimitri had woken up on Saturday morning and instantly regretted everything we had done.

The thought completely dampened my mood to the point that even Lissa noticed.

"What's wrong with you, Rose?" She asked me, as we were walking out of church together. I thought going to church would calm my nerves and drive out the dirty thoughts that were going through my head. I even believed that I would be able to focus more on what Father Andrew was preaching since Dimitri wasn't sitting in the back pew. I always used his presence as one of the reasons I didn't pay attention to the service. If anything, I was more distracted today than ever before, because I was painfully aware of the fact that Dimitri was _not_ sitting in the back pew. Wow, its like I had a one-track mind that only played one tune- _Dimitri._

"Huh, oh nothing," I said distractedly.

"Oh no, don't you give me that. I have been trying to hold a conversation with you since you came to my room and I have yet to receive a proper response. Now tell me, what's wrong?" She asked me again, genuinely concerned.

"I just didn't sleep too well," I told her. It technically wasn't a lie, because I barely slept more than a few hours. I kept tossing and turning, replaying our conversation over and over again, and trying to picture how Dimitri would treat me once he got back to the academy.

"Do you want to stop by Adrian's room with me and Christian? He's going to help me practice looking at auras," she told me excitedly. Her and Adrian met up every single day to practice Spirit. Both excelled with different abilities and spent most of their time teaching one another.

"No I'll pass. I think I'm going to go back to my room to change and then run a few laps," I told her. Working out was always the one thing that calmed me down and allowed me to clear my head.

"Wow, Guardian Belikov would be proud," she said and my head perked up, just from hearing Lissa say Dimitri's title.

"Yeah, well I've slacking a lot this week. I swear that man is able to tell within the first lap I run whether I've been keeping up with my training or not," I tell her as we walk towards the guest building, where Adrian's room is.

"Well good luck with that. If you finish early or decide to change your mind, then come to Adrian's. Christian will be joining us soon, too so we'll probably be there for a couple of hours," she told me as she walked into the building. I told her I would. I know Dimitri had told me that he wanted me to come see him when he got back, but that was two days ago, and I didn't know if he had changed his mind since then or not.

I sighed out loud and walked back to my room to change. I made my way over to the track and began running. Each lap I ran helped me clear my mind more and more. Almost an hour after running, I felt more refreshed then I had all day.

I told myself that I had done nothing wrong and that if Dimitri chose to ignore me after what happened Friday, then that would be his own fault.

I walked back to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and my other items that I used in the shower. Evidently, even after giving myself that pep talk, I noticed that I had picked up Dimitri's sweatshirt to wear after I got out of the shower. I thought about putting it away and getting one of my own hoodies, but decided against it and headed towards the shower.

The hot water against my skin felt good, and I felt all of my muscles starting to relax. After a half an hour, I finally got out, dried myself off, and changed into Dimitri's sweatshirt and a pair of flannel shorts. I walked back to my room and set my stuff into in my closet. I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone that was charging on my side table.  
I had one message and my heart nearly stopped beating when I saw who it was from. _Dimitri._

I quickly opened his message to see what he had written.

 **Rose, I will be back by 5. Can I stop by your room? I think we need to talk.**

I stared at my phone for 5 minutes, trying to come up with a response. What did he want to talk about? Was he going to say that what we did was inappropriate and I should forget about it? I hope not.

I replied back something short and simple.

 **Sure, come by whenever you'd like.**

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was already 4:45. Dimitri had texted me almost an hour ago, but I hadn't seen it since I was showering.

I sat on my bed and started to fidget, my nervousness and anxiety hitting me like a ton of bricks. I got up and started pacing my room, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I kept telling myself that it wasn't a big deal. Hell, I was able to confront him after the lust charm and that had happened in person, where he had seen me down to my underwear. At least with what he had done Friday happened over the phone and hadn't occurred due to some charm created by an evil piece of shit a.k.a. Victor Dashkov.

But then thoughts of what happened afterwards invaded my brain, about how Dimitri had lied about his feelings and ignored me.

Dimitri had already confessed after Spokane that he had feelings for me, but we hadn't acted on those feelings since then. Instead, we silently agreed that we would avoid a relationship and focus on being the best guardians to Lissa.

I realized then that my biggest fear was that Dimitri would shut himself down and go back to ignoring me. I stopped pacing as thoughts of Dimitri ignoring me played in my head. Just thinking about it was causing my heart to painfully ache.

Fortunately, my depressing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

Unfortunately, I realized the person on the other side of the door was the very person who had been invading my thoughts for the past week.

I walked towards my door, and passed the mirror, only then realizing that I was wearing Dimitri's sweatshirt. I debated on whether I should change or not, and decided that it was too late now so instead I walked over to the door, took deep breath and opened it.

I don't know if it was the fact that I hadn't seen him for a whole week, or that he spoken so sexually or erotically just 48 hours ago, or it was simply due to the fact that he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, but as soon as I caught sight of Dimitri, I gasped.

Standing in front of me, with his signature duster on and his hair tied back was Dimitri. For a second, I completely forgot about my nerves and smiled up at Dimitri before throwing my arms around him and hugging him.

"I missed you Comrade!" I exclaimed. I really had missed him so much. This had to be the longest week I had ever endured.

He only hesitated for a second before I felt him tightening his arms around my body and pulling me closer to him. I felt him bury his head in the crook of my neck and inhaling my scent.

"I missed you, too Roza." He replied softly. He let go of me way far quicker than I had liked. I frowned up at him as he unwound my arms from his torso.

He chuckled in response. "I just don't want anyone to come out of their room to see us like this." He explained to me before walking into my room and shutting the door softly behind him.

And just like that, all my anxiety was back. There was only about a few inches of distance between Dimitri and I now and we both seemed to be frozen in our spots.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Listen Rose, we really need to talk," He said moving away from me. I saw him take a few steps towards the right until he realized he was getting closer to my bed and then quickly turned around and headed towards my desk and chair instead. I stood where I was and just followed him with my eyes. I didn't know what to say and realized I would let Dimitri say whatever he wanted to before I said anything.

He sat down and got silent again. Dimitri and I rarely felt awkward around one another. We were so comfortable with each other that we could be completely silent during our training sessions and it would feel completely natural. But this, right at this moment, felt awkward.  
Finally, he spoke up. "Rose, about Friday night," He paused again looking up at me. I averted my eyes and looked down, instead. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as he rejected me. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy it."

My head whipped up so fast, I was surprised I didn't break my neck. I don't know what my expression must have looked like to Dimitri, but it must have been comical, because he started to laugh.

"What, don't look so surprised," he said, finally calming down. "I know you enjoyed it, too," he said staring at so intensely that I felt my skin start to heat up.

"Who are you?" I whispered more to myself. What the hell happened at court that made Dimitri so open with me; with us?

He chuckled in response, before saying, "I'm just a man who spent way too long away from his girl," he said, smiling. I felt a huge smile creep up onto my face from hearing Dimitri's words.

"Oh Dimitri," I said, walking over to where he sat. "I missed you so much. I just didn't think you felt the same way I had."

"You really don't know, do you Roza?" He said, staring up at me.

"Know what?" I said quietly, staring at his intense gaze.

"Know what I feel for you," he said, reaching for my arm and pulling me down onto his lap. " I was only away from you for a week and it was hell. You're all I thought about. I was counting down the days until I got see you again." He admitted, gazing at me lovingly.  
I put my arms around his neck and moved my face closer to his, so we were only a few inches apart.

"I felt the same way, Comrade. I kept looking at my phone, trying to work up the courage to call you just so I could hear your voice." I told him, moving my face a little closer to his.

"Yeah?" He asked, and I nodded in response. He moved his face closer and rested his forehead against my own. We both closed our eyes and just enjoyed each others presence. We stayed like that for a few moments before Dimitri pulled away slightly and looked me over. A smirk made its way onto his face, as he moved his mouth close my ear.  
"That sweatshirt looks real good on you Roza," he whispered in my ear, his accent sounding thick. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, as my core moistened at his words. He pulled away, smirking at my reaction, before standing me up in front of him. His hands ran up and down my sides, causing a shiver to run down my spine as he looked me up and down, his eyes darkening by the second. "My imagination did not do me justice," he whispered to himself. He quickly stood up, pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was filled with hunger and need. It conveyed messages of how badly we needed the other, wanted each other. I wound my arms around his neck as his hand went to tangle itself into my hair, while the other went around my waist, puling me closer to his body.

I could feel every inch of Dimitri against my body. The hard planes of his chest were pushing up against my torso and I couldn't help but move my hands down from his neck and run them slowly over Dimitri's chest.

I heard Dimitri lightly growl, before he completely pulled himself away from me.

Both of us were breathing hard, trying to calm ourselves down from the heated and earth shattering kiss we had just shared.

"There is something wrong, though," he said looking down at me. I was able to detect a slightly teasing tone to his words.

"And what's that?"

"In my imagination, you only had the sweatshirt on." He said smirking and looking down at my flannel shorts.

I summoned up all of my Rose Hathaway bravado, before replying, "Well we can't have that now can we?" And then I dropped my shorts.

Dimitri's gaze darkened even more. I know he couldn't see anything since his sweatshirt was covering my most intimate areas, but now we both knew that I was wearing nothing but his sweatshirt.

He started walking toward me and I moved one step back. He was like an animal stalking his prey.

"You like to be chased Roza?" Dimitri said smirking, his Russian accent getting thicker by the second.

"Maybe," I replied playfully, taking another step back.

"Then run, Roza," He said. He leapt towards me, just as I turn to go towards my bed. It was always like this with Dimitri and I. Our fighting went hand in hand with something deeper, something more sexual.

It wasn't even a few seconds later that I felt his arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled my back towards the front of his chest. I thought about fighting him off, but I liked this position. Now if we were in the gym, I would totally hand him his ass. But this was different.

"You're not going anywhere now," he whispered seductively in my ear. I could feel my core tightening.

I replied by pushing my butt farther into his front and heard him groan. He walked us both to the bed. He turned me around and gently laid me down. That is one of the many things I love about Dimitri. He knows how to be both gentle and rough. The same hands that can stake and kill, can also brush my hair back from my face with such tenderness and love, that it makes my heart swoon.

Dimitri settled himself in between my legs. He sat back on his heels and just looked down at me at me with such love. I'm sure my eyes were conveying the same message, because he leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. He pulled back again so he was resting both hands on either side of my head.

"You're so beautiful Roza," he said softly.

Instead of replying, I grabbed him around his neck and slowly brought his lips back to mine. His hands travelled down to my legs and he rubbed his hands up and down the tops of my thighs. He pushed his hips against my bare and wet core, and I could feel his arousal against my heat.

The sudden pressure made me gasp, which Dimitri took advantage of by plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned out loud at the feel of Dimitri's tongue brushing against my mine and his hard arousal pushing and rubbing against my sensitive clit. I pulled away from his mouth and moaned his name. His lips started travelling down. He laid kisses on my jaw, all the way down to my collarbone. He alternated between soft kisses, to gently biting on my skin, causing me to arch my back and push harder against his bulge.

"Dimitri please," I panted. He paused against my collarbone, where he was leaving his mark behind.

He looked up at me, his eyes dark with lust. "What do you want Roza," he whispered.

"You," I barely got it out, "Please, I need you."

"What do you want Roza? Tell me." He growled. "No, no, actually I want you to beg me."

My eyes widened in surprise from seeing this new side of Dimitri. A side of him that I was thoroughly going to enjoy.

"I want everything you said over the phone," I said breathlessly. "I want your mouth and hands. Please Dimitri, please I need you." I begged him. He smirked down at me.

"That's my girl," he said, as his hands suddenly cupped my neglected breasts. He pinched my nipples through the fabric of the sweatshirt. I was itching for him to rid me of the fabric, but he wasn't going to. The sweatshirt was part of the game Dimitri and I were playing. It was another thing that said I belonged to Dimitri. It said that I was his.

He continued to pinch my nipples, making me writhe underneath him.

He moved his hands down my sides again until they reached the top of my thighs. Dimitri looked me in the eyes, before he slowly opened my legs.

I was completely open and naked from the waist down to Dimitri's hungry gaze. I could feel my essence completely soaking the inside of my thighs and dripping down my slit. I heard Dimitri growl at the sight of my arousal before he moved his face closer to my heat. "So wet Roza," he whispered. "Is this all for me?"

"Yes," I panted. "For you. Its yours, all yours."

He grabbed my hand and put it on his hard crotch. "Do you feel what you do to me Roza?" He groaned. I squeezed his bulge and was surprised to feel how thick and hard it was. Contrary to popular belief, I had never gone farther than making out and some over the clothes petting. Still, I could tell Dimitri was far bigger than the average male.

I tried unbuttoning Dimitri's pants to feel what he would feel like in my hand, but he gave me a quick tap on the wrist to stop me.  
"This is about you tonight, we'll worry about me later," he whispered in my ear, than took my lobe into his mouth and gently bit down on it.

Dimitri's hand slowly rubbed my thighs, while getting closer and closer to my core.

"Please Dimitri," I panted and Dimitri finally brought his hand where I wanted him the most, my wet core.

I moaned out load at the feel of Dimitri's rough and callous fingers rubbing my clit in gentle circles.

"I want to taste you Roza," Dimitri said, already moving his head down to the level of my core. My eyes widened when I saw what he was about to do. It was one thing that he said it on the phone, but I was surprised to see that Dimitri actually wanted to do this to me.

"You don't have to," I said, slightly closing my thighs. He lightly swatted my thighs open.

"I want to," and then his lips were on me, warm, silky, and wet.

My hands dug into his soft hair that I loved so much, as I rolled my hips to match the rhythm of his mouth.

I knew I was getting louder and louder, but I didn't care as I could feel like tongue enter my sex, as his hands travelled up my sweatshirt and pinched my nipple.

Dimitri was mind shatteringly attentive and thorough, taking his time to explore my core and bringing me a height of pleasure I didn't even know existed.

"Dimitri" I moaned, pushing my pussy further into his mouth and grabbing his hair more forcefully. Dimitri groaned in response and the vibrations pushed me closer to the edge. Dimitri could tell how close I was to the end.

He gripped my hips tightly and roughly sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes," I screamed as my hips came off the bed and my legs pushed his shoulders so his mouth stayed connected to my hot pussy.

My whole body felt hot and tingly as I came down from my high.

Dimitri gently licked my slit and even that was making my overly sensitive core twitch.

He finally brought his mouth up and his lips were slick as he ran his tongue over them as he stared down at me.

I could only imagine how I looked. I could feel my skin was hot and I was still trying to get my breathing under control.

"You taste so good," He whispered as he brought his lips closer to mine. He was inviting me to taste myself on his lips. I met his lips with my own and put my tongue into his mouth. I moaned at the taste of myself on Dimitri's mouth.

I pulled away when I felt the need to breath. Dimitri placed a kiss on my forehead and then laid down next to me. He pulled my body into his chest.

"What about you Dimitri?" I said looking down at his obvious bulge.

"Don't worry about me, tonight was about you," he said, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

I wanted to return the favor, but the orgasm really took a lot out of me.

"Sleep now, Roza"

"I'm so glad you're back," I said, cuddling closer into his body. He put the blanket around us. The last thing I felt was Dimitri placing another kiss on my forehead.

I fell asleep happier than I had all week.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am honestly elated and surprised to see how much positive feedback this story has gotten. I seriously only intended for it to be a one-shot, but I think I might add 2 or 3 more chapters to it, before ending it completely. I already started righting the next part. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- All characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

Things had gone back to normal, or as normal as they could be considering everything that had transpired between Dimitri and I.

And I was not happy.

The trials were coming up and Dimitri was working me harder than he ever had before. He went back to his no-nonsense mentor role, and though it warmed me that he cared so much about wanting to see me succeed, I was beyond frustrated and missed the intimate moments we shared.

It didn't help that Lissa and Christian were at the peak of their relationship and couldn't stop fucking like two energizer bunnies, interrupting the few hours of sleep that I could get. It seemed like just when things had started to look up for me in regards of my personal life, reality had to rear its ugly head and ruin everything once again.

I tried to keep my frustrations and feelings completely away from the training sessions. Dimitri wasn't the only one who wanted to see me kickass during my field experience. I had come so far in such a short amount of time, and I wanted to get in all of the extra training I could get before the six most important weeks of my novice career began.

All was going good until one particular day. I was having one of my usual dreams, featuring my Russian god. My eyes were closed and my head was thrown back as I could feel him kiss his way up my inner thigh. He was so close to where I wanted him to be. So close to where he had been just a few weeks ago. I felt him finally reach my dripping core and my eyes shot open when I felt the first swipe of his tongue. My pleasure ended there when I saw myself staring back into Christian's blue eyes, and not Dimitri's chocolate ones.

I shot out of bed so quickly, that my sheets got tangled up between my legs and I landed with a thump on the floor. Ugh!

What kind of life was this? One where I couldn't even dream of the man I wanted without my best friend's fulfilling sex life interfering with it. For the past few weeks, I had been frustrated, but today I was pissed. Pissed off and horny.

My alarm rang while I contemplated how sad my life was from the floor and I groaned out loud. So much for trying to go back to sleep. I dragged myself off the floor and got ready for my training session with Dimitri. I wore a long sleeve thermal and workout tights. I threw my hair in a ponytail and made my way to the gym.

Dimitri was sitting by the wall, reading one of his Western novels. Usually the sight of him made my heart soar, but today, it was just a bitter reminder of something I couldn't have.

Dimitri looked up and must have noticed from the expression on my face that I wasn't okay.

"Is everything alright Rose?" He asked, concern filling his tone as he stood up and walked over to me.

I nodded my head. "Yup, just trouble sleeping is all." It wasn't a complete lie and judging by the look in his eyes, he knew I was leaving a lot out. Before he had the chance to question me, I began to walk backwards towards the door. "How many laps do you want me to run?"

He looked at me a moment longer, probably wondering if he should continue questioning me or move onto training. He chose the latter. "25 laps. I want you back in here in less than 30 minutes." I didn't bother responding, and instead turned around and walked outside.

Like always, the run helped clear a lot of the tension that was building up inside me. After each lap, I could feel more of my muscles relaxing.

I finished running in record time and went back into the gym, panting and sweating.

"Very well, Rose. You shaved off 3 whole minutes from your previous time. You're going to be beating my time well before you're done here at the academy." Pride reflected in his eyes and I nodded my head and smiled at his words, showing him how much I appreciated what he said.

"So I want you to hit the weights for 15 minutes. Do 3 reps of 20 on each workout, and then we'll move onto sparring." He told me each exercise he expected me to do and then left me to it. By the end of the 15 minutes, my muscles were screaming in protest from all of the work I put them through.

As much as I looked forward to sparring, I didn't think physical contact with him was the best idea right now. I still hadn't shaken off the dream that I had just an hour ago. And even though Dimitri had helped me to sexual completion the last time we were intimate, I felt oddly unfulfilled.

I had never had these types of feelings before. It was like one look or thought of Dimitri could get my panites wet and my skin flushed. After the incident in my bedroom where Dimitri had gone down on me, I was left aching all over. Anytime I would see him, whether it was during training, in my classes, or at random times during the school day, I would stop dead in my tracks and need more than a few moments to compose my self. His whole being, from head to toe, had been getting me overwhelmed to the point where I thought there must be something seriously wrong with me.

I still remembered how Dimitri's strong and powerful body over me had made me feel so feminine and deliciously small. His hands had left a trail of fire wherever they touched. When unashamedly staring at him, my eyes always landed to the area between his legs and I would think back to how big and hard he felt through his jeans when he pushed his erection against my core. His hair was soft and silky beneath my fingertips when I was gripping them during my pleasure. And his mouth. Oh god his mouth. Anytime I looked at Dimitri these past few weeks, I was overcome with the need to guide his mouth back to my sex and fuck his face until I was a screaming, writhing mess.

Which is why I was staring at Dimitri as if he had asked me to bench press a rhino rather than something as normal as sparring.

"Uh, you sure you don't want me doing anything else Comrade?"

Dimitri gave me a puzzled look, obviously confused as to why I was trying to avoid the one thing I was always begging him to do. "No, we've done everything else. The only thing left to do is spar."

"Right, of course." I mentally tried to shake my thoughts away, before squaring up and facing Dimitri.

After 40 minutes of getting pummeled by Dimitri and landing on my ass, I finally put my arms up defeat. "Please, no more."

"What is going on with you? You haven't been yourself today." I was going to give an excuse before he cut me off, obviously knowing me well enough to know what I was about to say. "And don't you dare lie to me Rose." He put a hand out for me and I grabbed it, pulling myself up.

I took a few moments to get my breathing under control, before opening my mouth to speak. Before I could say anything though, the doors to the gym opened and a few novices walked in. Usually the gyms were only occupied by Dimitri and I in the mornings, but ever since we found out how close our trials were, most novices were itching to get in as much training as they possibly could.

I was actually relieved to be telling Dimitri everything that was going on with me, but that clearly wasn't going to be able to happen now. I gave him a look of regret and walked over to the wall near the door to grab my things. Dimitri followed me and when I turned around, he was a lot closer than I imagined he would be with others around.

"Talk to me Roza, is it something I did?" He said softly, searching my eyes for answers.

"No Dimitri," I said quickly, as a look of relief flashed across his face. "I mean not exactly. Look, I just don't know how to explain it to you right now. Just forget about it okay. I'll be a lot better tomorrow." I told him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and forced me back, stepping even closer to me.

"I'm not letting you leave before you tell me what's going on," he said determinedly. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this easily. I tried to come up with the simplest answer and just went with the truth.

"I miss you Comrade," I said softly, looking away from him.

"But I'm right here with you Roza," he said with such tenderness that I couldn't help but look him in the eyes. I would have left it at that, but the look he was giving me made me want to keep talking to him.

"I miss us," I whispered and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I miss us, too. I just know how important these trails are and I want you to be completely prepared for them. But I think in doing so, I have been neglecting your feelings and I'm sorry for that," Dimitri said apologetically.

"No, don't be. I'm being silly. I would have never even said anything if I wasn't so," I immediately clamped my mouth shut, before I revealed how turned on and sexually unfulfilled I had been feeling.

"If you weren't so what?"

I shook my head as a a blush began to creep up my neck and settle on my cheeks. The blush gave away my true feelings and a dark look of lust and want filled Dimitri's eyes. It was the same look he had given me in my bedroom. Now, I felt flushed for a completely different reason.

"If you weren't so what, Roza?" He repeated in a low and husky voice, his accent thickening by the second.

"If I weren't so frustrated," I whispered, squirming slightly under his powerful and hungry gaze.

"And what do you think we should do to get rid of this frustration?" He was playing a dangerous game and by the glint in his eyes, he knew it. My breathing had picked up as all of the different scenarios of what I wanted to be doing with Dimitri filled my head. There was a lot I could have said, but there was one thing I was itching to do ever since that night in my bedroom, and I knew for a fact that it would get Dimitri just as hot and bothered by it as I was.

"I think if I were able to return the favor for what you did, it would help me tremendously in getting rid of some of my pent up frustration," I whispered seductively to Dimitri. His eyes slightly widened and his breathing picked up, probably from imagining my mouth wrapped around his erection.

I continued on, teasing Dimitri with my words, just as he unknowingly did to me with his whole body and overall presence these past few weeks. "I want to take you in my mouth Dimitri."

Before he had the chance to reply, Alberta walked and scanned the gym, before her eyes landed on us. We quickly composed ourselves, before Dimitri pulled away and took a few steps in Alberta's direction.

"Dimitri, just the person I was looking for. Can you come to my office when you get the chance. I want to go over the schedule for the field experience with you and a couple of the other guardians."

"Of course, I just finished up my training with Rose. I can meet you in your office in less than an hour."

"Sounds great." She turned towards me. "How's training going, Rose?"

"Great, Dimitri has been working me extra hard lately." I looked over at Dimitri, and he gulped and the double meaning of my words.

"Excellent, thats what I like to hear. I'll leave you two to it then. Good day," she said as she walked out of the gym. I gathered up my things, intending to leave and to allow Dimitri to ponder my words. As I was about to walk out though, he called my name. I turned towards him, as he walked towards me, his own things gathered up in his arms.

"I'll walk out with you," he said as we both made our way out of the gym. A nice and comfortable silence had settled between us. The novice dhampir building came into view, just as Dimitri spoke again. "Do you have any plans with Lissa later?"

Now this was a very casual and normal question that Dimitri asked. But it was the way he said it that made me turn my head in his direction as our conversation from earlier in the gym came back to me.

"Uh..no, no plans tonight," I said, wondering where he was going with this. We had just reached the door of the dhampir building. I almost wondered if he was about to assign me homework on the importance of being a guardian or try to fit in another training session before bed.

"Oh," was all he said before looking me up and down in such a way, that I felt naked under his gaze. Before I had the chance to ask him why he wanted to know, he spoke again. "I'll see you later Roza," he said quietly before walking away.

I prided myself in being able to read Dimitri in a way that no one else here could. So that was why I was still standing there, outside the dhampir novice building, trying to decipher the look Dimitri had given me right before he had walked away.

After a few moments, I walked inside the building and went to my room. I sat on my bed and replayed what Dimitri had asked me and came up with only one possible explanation to his questioning.

He was planning on visiting me tonight. And I would make sure to fulfill my promise to him by returning the favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for updating so late. Its the end of the semester so I'm swamped with assignments. I alternated between 3rd POV and Dimitri's POV, because I had some request to have this part in his point of view. I really hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **All characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

 **Third Person POV**

Anticipating Dimitri's arrival was a lot different from when he visited Rose after coming back from court. Yes, she was nervous, but she was also excited and looking forward to trying something new and sexual with Dimitri.

Dimitri was rock hard ever since Rise told him she wanted to take him in her mouth earlier at practice. Patrolling the grounds and waiting for the academy to fall asleep was a bitch and he couldn't wait to get Rose's pretty, little mouth on his length.

Day by day, she was breaking down every wall of self-control and solitude he had up since coming to the academy. She was the chink in his armor.

Rose made sure to spend extra long in the shower, making sure every inch of her body was smooth. She put on some vanilla and honey scented lotion, along with a light grey sleep set. The top had thin straps, was low cut, and stopped right below her belly button. She opted not to wear a bra with it and her nipples were already at full attention and clearly visible through her top. The set also went along with a small pair of shorts. Due to the amount of squats Dimitri made her do, Rose's ass looked phenomenal in it.

The last minute, Rose decided to throw on a cardigan that reached just below her butt. Now, she looked more sensual rather than her sexiness being so in-your-face.

Both of them wondered how they would go about it. Rose wondered if she would greet Dimitri and just drop to her knees and get to work. She could imagine that he would patiently guide her through just like he did with everything else that he taught her.

Dimitri reached Rose's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Rose sprang off her bed and opened the door to Dimitri.

He was dressed in a charcoal grey shirt, dark jeans, and his signature duster. He must have showered before coming over, because his wet hair looked darker than usual and he kept it loose to dry. Also, he knew how much Rose loved his hair and he wanted to torture her a little, just like she did every single day to him.

"Hi, Dimitri," Rose said softly, suddenly feeling shy beneath Dimitri's dark gaze. Rose was always so forward and sure of herself when it came to the opposite sex, but she was much more cautious around Dimitri. She truly cared what he thought of her.

Dimitri didn't help the situation by constantly giving Rose mixed signals. So often he switched back and forth between his feelings for Rose and wanting to do the right thing, that Rose never knew what to expect from him. You think she would be more confident about her relationship with Dimitri considering he had his head buried between her thighs a few weeks ago.

He made her feel so feminine, something Rose didn't think any man could make her feel.

Dimitri didn't respond, and instead, he stepped into the room, and locked the door behind him. He cupped Rose's face and gave her a firm, but gentle kiss on the lips.

Rose sighed against his lips and immediately responded. She had kissed many boys in her life, but no one could compare to the way Dimitri kissed her. A saying came to mind anytime Dimitri's lips touched Rose's, a saying that Rose came across from her time in Portland.

The guy who lived next door to Rose and Lissa had a girlfriend that quoted a line from her favorite book one night after drunkenly kissing her boyfriend and having to listen to the girls grumble about their distaste for public displays of affection.

She said, "One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence."

At the time, she had pretended to gag at the overly romantic saying, but that night, she stayed up wondering if she would kiss someone like that. And since she first kissed Dimitri, she automatically associated the saying with him.

She felt him lick her full, bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Rose quietly moaned and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Dimitri moved his hands from her face, to behind her neck, giving him better access to her mouth. His hands travelled through her hair until he stopped at her shoulders. He pushed the cardigan off of Rose until it lay by her feet.

Dimitri's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her tight against his body. The soft curves of Rose's body fit perfectly against Dimitri's muscular and toned chest. He pulled away from her lips and began trailing kisses from her jaw, all the way down to her collarbone. He alternated between gentle nips and licks to bruising kisses that were sure to leave a mark.

Rose didn't even object, because the thought of being branded by Dimitri seemed so hot that she couldn't help but moan his name loudly.

Dimitri pulled away to look at Rose's newly exposed skin. Her bountiful breasts could hardly be contained in her small night shirt. Her nipples were pushing against the soft fabric.

"Ехать меня," he quietly groaned at the sight of Rose. She was everything he could ever want. From her hair down to her toes, she was an exotic beauty. And all his.

Dimitri rubbed his thumbs against Rose's perky nipples, eliciting a moan from her.

"I need to taste you again," Dimitri whispered and Rose's eyes that were glazed over shot open.

"You're going to have to wait Comrade. Me first this time," she said running her hands up his chest, to his shoulders, pushing his duster off just like he had done with her cardigan moments earlier.

Before Dimitri came over, she kept wondering how she was going to go about doing this, but with Dimitri standing right in front of her, she felt tremendously confident in herself. Still, she had to let him know.

"I've never done this before Dimitri."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Dimitri said, cupping Rose's chin. He gave her one final kiss and then gently guided her to her knees.

 **Dimitri's POV**

Seeing Rose drop down to her knees was an actual dream come true. I was slightly ashamed to admit that more than once, I had woken from an erotic dream involving Rose in this exact position. There was a tightness in my jeans ever since Rose told me she wanted to take me in her mouth. Even now, my cock was straining to be free from the confines of my jeans.

Rose looked up at me so adoringly, waiting for me to guide her through this. Her tan cheeks were flushed with desire and her shirt could barely contain her overflowing breasts. I told myself I wouldn't miss the opportunity to feel those caramel colored peaks against my tongue.

The first thing I did was grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head, dropping it somewhere by my feet. Rose's eyes darkened even more taking in the view of my exposed chest. I wanted no barriers between us tonight, and would make sure the night would end with us both completely naked.

"You really are a god," I heard Rose whisper, as her small but powerful hands reached up and trailed a path of fire from my pecs down to the button of my jeans. I wasn't even trying to hide my prominent erection. It was blatantly pushing against the fabric of my jeans, begging to be released. As sure as Rose's hands were exploring my chest, her hands had stilled once she reached my pants. She was waiting for my permission. Who knew my Roza could be so patient.

I slightly nodded towards Rose and she slowly ran her hands over my bulge. Rose's hand covered the jean-covered length and she squeezed.

"Ехать," I groaned, my native tongue coming out due the desire and lust flowing through my body. I wanted to take this slow, but my erection was starting to reach the point of pain and I needed to feel Rose's skin against me.

"Take me out of my pants Roza," I said quietly. Her eyes widened slightly before she gave me an erotic smirk.

"Yes sir," she whispered before unbuttoning my jeans and moving them slightly down so they rested below my buttocks. Rose was met with my black boxers and she once again rubbed her hand over my prominent hard-on. I could feel a bead of pre-cum slightly wetting the offending cloth. Luckily, she put me out of my misery quickly by pulling my boxers down, too.

My erection sprang free of its confine. Rose's dhampir reflexes allowed her to move her head back quickly as she openly stared at my cock. I wasn't a proud or boastful man, never had been, but I knew I was blessed with a length and thickness that females craved. And judging my the look of pure ecstasy on Rose's face, I knew she was enjoying it, too.

She pulled my jeans and boxers until they lay in a pool at my feet. I had never been this exposed in front of Rose, and just as I started to feel slightly self-conscious, I felt her tongue swipe across my 'V.' She hadn't even touched my cock yet and I was ready to spill.

Her hands slowly ran up my muscular thighs, until she reached my hips. Her fingers delicately traced the area she had just licked, purposely ignoring the part of me I wanted her to touch the most. Her hand trailed through the dark, rough patch of hair, until her small hands finally wrapped around my length. I groaned at the feeling. Her fingers couldn't completely wrap around my thickness. I wanted her to get a move on, but this was her first time. She was exploring my body and I was trying to be as patient as I could be as Rose got to know my body like I had gotten to know hers.

Her hand slowly started to move up and down my length and I couldn't help but slightly buck my hips into her hands. My hands were painfully clenched at the immense pleasure I was feeling at the literal hands of my Rose.

She looked up into my eyes one more time, before moving forward and placing a kiss at the tip of my cock. At the sight of my precum, Rose reached forward once again and licked the slit, tasting my precum for the first time.

"Ехать" I repeated. My hands found home in her dark hair that I loved so much and I resisted pushing her head onto my cock. She slightly lifted my cock up, and I felt her trace her tongue from the base to the tip, before taking the swollen head into her mouth and sucking it gently.

I groaned at the sensation as Rose repeated the action once again. She took more of my cock into her mouth this time, hollowing out her cheeks so her mouth felt even more tight against me. With her right hand, she stroked the part of me she couldn't fit in her mouth at the same tempo as her sucking.

Rose trailed her left hand up my thigh until I felt her hands cup the heavy sack that lay beneath. The sudden feel of her hand caused me to buck into her mouth roughly as I swore out loud in my Russian tongue once again. Rose immediately took her mouth off my cock and looking up slightly worried.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked nervously.

"No that felt amazing. Get that pretty little mouth of yours back on my cock," I told her guiding her mouth back to my length. Rose's eyes widened slightly at how forward I had been, before she gave me her signature smirk. Instead of sucking the tip of my cock back into her mouth, Rose lifted my length up once again and closed her mouth around my balls. I felt her tongue swirl and flick against them, as my hands clutched her hair even tighter at the feeling. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my ass clenched, feeling the immense pleasure shoot through my body.

Rose pulled back and quickly reached for her shirt, taking it off and throwing it somewhere behind her. The sight of her breasts being freed from its confines almost had me shooting my load across her chest.

She leaned forward again and went back to work on me.

She roughly sucked my sack once again before carefully nibbling her way back to the head of my cock. Her right hand alternated between rubbing my length and cupping my balls. Her left hand worked its way up the side of my thigh before landing on my hip. I released my right hand from her wild curls as my hand found hers. I held her hand tight in mine, as she looked up at me.

Her eyes conveyed an immense amount of pleasure, desire, and love. I would bet money that my eyes conveyed the same message.

She moaned around my dick and the vibrations made me grip her hair harder, causing her to moan once again.

"You look so good on my cock, Roza," I whispered before closing my eyes. I could tell I was a few more thrusts away from cumming and I wanted to let Rose know.

"Roza, I'm going to cum," I told her, giving her chance to pull back. To my surprise, her left hand left mine and gripped my backside tight, her nails digging erotically into my skin. She took my length as far as she could into her mouth, sucked in her cheeks, squeezing my balls at the same time.

I clenched my eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling of Rose's hand and mouth, and released my load into her mouth. I could feel it spilling out of me, as I held Rose's head firmly, not allowing her to move off my cock. She took everything I gave until my semi-hard erection slipped out of her lips and she swallowed. She reached forward once again to kiss the tip of my sensitive cock.

Rose leaned back on her legs, as we both breathed heavily from the pleasure she had just given me.

I looked down at the angel in front of me.

"So I take it you enjoyed this," she said seductively, licking her lips that looked slightly swollen from the work she just put them through.

I chuckled slightly before replying, "More than you know."

I took a few more moments to compose myself before kicking my jeans and boxers away from where they lay by my feet and moved closer to Rose. My hands wrapped around her forearms as I lifted her onto her feet. My lips crashed against hers and we both moaned at the same time as I felt her nipples brush against my bare chest.

My tongue probed her mouth as my hands cupped her breasts. I felt her nipples poking against the palm of my hands as I squeezed the mounds, eliciting a loud moan from my lover's mouth. I pushed her slightly towards the direction of her bed, as my fingers began to pinch and rub her hard, dusky colored peaks.

I pushed her gently onto the bed, before pulling my lips away from hers.

"What are you doing," Rose said, from a haze of ecstasy.

"Returning the favor," I grinned wickedly as my hands moved down her chest, to her stomach, until they reached her hips. I moved my right hand down her to her center and rubbed her through her flimsy shorts. Rose's hips immediately shot up, trying to gain more friction against my hand. I felt her wetness on my fingers as I slowly rubbed her in slow circles.

"Is this all just from me being down your throat Roza?" I asked, my desire for this woman laid out in front of me making my Russian accent more prominent.

"Mmm, yes Dimitri," She moaned, moving her hips in time with my hand.

"You're going to kill me one day," I said, before moving my hands back to her hips and pulling her shorts down her legs and throwing them somewhere behind me.

I got onto my knees between Rose's legs and opened them to accommodate to my much larger body. I looked down at her, and groaned quietly once my eyes landed on her wet core.

Last time I was in this position, I knew it couldn't go as far as I knew Rose wanted. I was completely clothed then and I wouldn't even let Rose release my cock from my jeans.

Tonight, we were both completely naked and I didn't think I would be able to stop after getting a taste of her pussy once again.

I looked at Rose's face. Her eyes were glazed over with desire, her chest was rising and falling as she breathed heavily, and her pussy. My god, her pussy. Looking at her wet slit, I wanted nothing more than to suck her clit into my mouth and have her cumming around my tongue over and over again.

Before I did any of that, though, I needed to know how far Rose was willing to go.

"Roza," I said, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm," she replied, looking up at me with such love and adoration, I thought my heart would stop.

"Roza, I need to know how far you're willing to go tonight." I asked, and held my breath as I waited for her response.


	5. Chapter 5

**So hear it is folks, the final part of this story. I am so sorry it took so long to update this. To be honest, if it wasn't for** ** _lovemesomedanilalol_** **I probably never would have updated so you can all thank her lol.**

 **I think the reason I was so hesitant to post the final part was because I absolutely love love love Dimitri and Rose's first time in the cabin, and didn't want to ruin that by writing my own version of their first time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this 'one-shot' story. I actually have another one-shot in mind, one that'll explore Dimitri and Rose's sexual relationship in regards to him previously being a Strigoi, but I want to get a few more chapters out for 'She-Wolf' and 'Her Guardian' before I do that.**

 **Please let me know what you all think of this final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- All characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

"Roza, I need to know how far you're willing to go tonight," Dimitri asked, completely stilling on top of me.

We were both naked on my bed, and this was as far and exposed as we had ever been with one another.

I knew what Dimitri meant when he asked me that, and more than anything, I was surprised he was actually willing to go all the way with me, considering I was the one always pushing myself onto him.

"I want to be with you," I whispered, and tangled my fingers into Dimitri's silky hair. I bought his face closer to mine, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. "I need to be with you."

I pressed my lips against his and pulled his body closer to mine, forcing him to completely lie on top of me. Even though he was a lot heavier then I was, his weight felt good on me. It made me feel safe.

We both moaned at the contact of my sensitive nipples rubbing against his chest, as the length of his manhood pressed against my slick core.

I was already so sensitive down there, from taking Dimitri into my mouth. I had heard numerous girls in my class complain about how they felt obligated to go down on the guys they had been with, but I loved it. I loved pleasing Dimitri, and knowing I caused him such pleasure made me aroused beyond belief.

The need to breath caused me to pull away from Dimitri's mouth, and he immediately attached his lips to my neck, biting and kissing as he went. He moved his mouth to my pulse point and I could feel his tongue lapping at the area, causing me to gasp out loud and push my hips against Dimitri's length, needing some sort of friction for the area between my thighs.

"Dimitri," I moaned, gripping his hair tight beneath my fingers.

He pulled away from my neck to look down at me once more.

"Are you sure Roza?" he asked, just as breathless as I was.

I shifted slightly underneath Dimitri to get a better look at him and tilted my head at his question.

"Do you not want to?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Physically, I could _feel_ how much Dimitri wanted this, but he had a habit of denying himself what he really wanted, especially when it came to me, and our relationship.

"Of course I want to," he said immediately once he heard the self-doubt in my voice. "God Roza, I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so long."

"You have?" I knew I was sought-out by most of the male population at school, but knowing and hearing how much Dimitri wanted me was important to me.

He didn't reply, instead taking my right hand in his left one and dragged it down to wrap around his already hard cock. The underside of his length was wet from rubbing against my core, and I could feel him pulsing beneath my hand.

"Feel me Roza, feel what you do to me," he hissed out, as my hand rubbed over the head of his manhood. I ran my thumb over the slit on his head, rubbing the bit of pre cum over him, before putting my thumb into my mouth and tasting him.

He growled at the sight, and the sound alone made me breathless. By this time, my core was throbbing and protesting by the lack of contact it was receiving.

I moved my hand down my chest slowly, putting on a show for Dimitri, before I touched my pussy.

"You do the same to me, Comrade," I said, moaning lowly as my finger brushed against my clit.

"You need me Roza?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes," I said immediately.

"Show me," he commanded. My eyes shot up to his to see his usual brown eyes, completely darkened by lust. I had always been an independent female, one that strongly believed in freedom and was horrible at taking orders.

But there was something about Dimitri when he gets like this. When he gets so aroused, and demands me to do what he wants, I immediately turn into putty in his hands, willing to do what ever I can to please him.

"Show me how badly you need me," he said, his Russian accent coming out thick. I moaned quietly in response, closing my eyes and throwing my head back, as my fingers started rubbing circles along my swollen, bundle of nerves. It didn't take long for me to feel that low ache in the pit of my stomach. I had been turned on since Dimitri stepped foot in my room, and didn't have the patience to draw my pleasure out any longer.

My fingers worked fast and hard on my wet core, and a low growl by my feet cause me to open my eyes. The sight before me is one that'll forever be etched into my mind. Dimitri was kneeling by my feet, one hand wrapped around his raging manhood, moving it from the base to the shaft, twisting his hand each time it came into contact with the swollen head. His eyebrows are set low on top his eyes, which were completely locked on my hand pleasuring my pussy.

I never thought seeing a man touch himself would be an act I would find erotic, but seeing Dimitri doing something so open and vulnerable in front of me, pushed me even closer to the edge.

"You're close Roza?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes," I stammered out, my breath coming out in pants.

Just as I could feel myself coming undone, I felt Dimitri's large hand wrap around my wrist and pull it away from my core. I moaned in protest, and clamped my legs tight for being denied the pleasure I so badly needed.

Dimitri bought my hand up to his mouth, and sucked on my fingers, savoring my taste.

"Dimitri," I whimpered.

"I know baby, I know," he said, once he took my fingers out of his mouth. "But I want to feel you coming around my fingers," he said, bringing his hand down to my slick heat.

I felt Dimitri's fingers at my core, slowly rubbing his fingers in a circular motion against me. I moaned and pushed my hips against his hand. His pointer finger traced the length of my slit, before he slipped it completely inside of me. I gasped at the feeling of having his finger inside of me, massaging me from the inside.

He pushed a second finger inside of me, and immediately, the pressure of his fingers and the quickness of his movements left me breathless.

He was the first person to have ever been inside of me, even though it was just his fingers right now. Even the times I had pleasured myself, like I had just done for Dimitri, I would only rub my fingers against my sex, fumbling through my orgasm each time.

It felt good knowing that each part of my body that had previously been untouched by a man, was being filled by Dimitri.

Dimitri continued to move his fingers inside of me, as his thumb pressed against my clit.

At the same time, Dimitri moved his head down to my chest and took one of my aching nipples into his mouth, roughly sucking the sensitive flesh between his teeth.

The feel of his fingers rapidly moving inside of me, his thumb making quick movements against my clit, and his mouth biting and sucking my nipple pushed me over the edge as I tightened around Dimitri's fingers, coming long and hard.

He continued his movements until my orgasm died down, then slowly pulled his fingers out of my core and rubbed them lovingly along my slit, to calm me down.

"So beautiful," he said tenderly, "You look so beautiful when you come."

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine, before pulling away.

He took his hand away from my core and rubbed my juices along the length of his cock, getting it ready for me.

Dimitri moved onto his knees and positioned himself between my legs.

"We can stop right here Rose, we don't need to go any further if you don't want to," he said, searching my eyes for even a slight bit of hesitation. There was none, I was sure of it.  
I had been ready to give myself to Dimitri for a long time. Hell, I was ready well before the lust charm. I just always assumed that my well awaited first time would be in a more romantic setting, maybe after a date, and somewhere far away from the school campus.

But being here, in my small and somewhat messy room, I knew I was ready to give myself over to Dimitri completely and fully, because it was with him. He was what mattered in this whole thing. It wasn't the room, or the location, or the time; it was just Dimitri that mattered.

"I'm sure Dimitri, make me yours." Whatever else I could have said was swallowed up by the kiss he pressed against my lips. As his lips moved against mine, I could feel him rubbing the head of his cock against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and hovered over me, using one hand to keep his weight off of me, while the other moved down to align his cock at my entrance.

"It'll hurt a bit at first, but I promise before long, you'll be begging me for it," he said, a bit breathless himself.

"I want you inside of me," I whispered, needing and aching to feel more of him.

He nodded, pecking me once more on the lips, before pushing himself inside of me.

I felt the head of his manhood enter me, and already I could feel Dimitri stretching me. Not only was he longer than the average male but he had considerable girth.

I felt a bit of discomfort as he inched his way inside of me, but it wasn't as painful as I had expected.  
I looked up to Dimitri's face and saw him clenching his jaw tight. I could imagine it must be difficult for him to go as slow as he was, especially considering how tight I must feel around him, and knowing how patient he was being for me caused my heart to swell for him even more.

He held himself there, completely stilling inside of me, before he pressed his lips against my own, and thrust the rest of his cock into me.

I whimpered into his mouth, trying to pull myself away from him as an intense, sharp pain took root in between my legs. Dimitri didn't let me go though, kissing me thoroughly and rubbing his calloused hands up and down my body until my core finally stretched to accommodate to his length.

He continued to kiss me until the pain was nothing more than a dull ache.

Once he felt me relax underneath him, Dimitri moved his hands to my hips and slowly began to make love to me.

"It hurts," I whispered, tears prickling my eyes, and feeling ashamed of myself. I was a prideful person, every one knew it, but I felt like Dimitri needed to know how I was feeling.

"I know baby. Just a little more and you'll be loving it, okay," he said, brushing his lips against my own, trying to soothe me. He moved his mouth down to my nipple, once again taking the aching bud into his mouth, and tenderly sucking on it, while his thumb came into contact with my clit.

I decided to explore his flesh, too, so my hands made their way to his back, feeling his muscles contract beneath my hands as he slowly moved inside of me.

His mouth and the feel of his smooth skin beneath my palms was a welcoming distraction, and soon the pain completely subsided, making way for pleasure.

I began to moan out loud as my hips rocked up to match with Dimitri's thrusts.

He pulled his mouth away from my breasts, and increased his pace, pushing himself harder and deeper inside of me.

Sounds I had no way of controlling, left my lips as I could feel pleasure I had never before felt in my life, coursing through my body.

I wanted to tell Dimitri how good he felt inside of me, I wanted to tell him how amazing it felt each time he pressed his cock deeper into my core. But I couldn't, because I didn't think I could form a coherent sentence even if I wanted to.

Instead, I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him deeper inside of me, as I tangled my fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth down onto mine.

We kissed each other, deeply and roughly, as his tongue probed in and out of my mouth, just like his cock was doing to my pussy.

He pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, and pressed his forehead against mine.

Dimitri and I had seen each other vulnerable before, but never in my life had I seen him so open to me as he was right now.

He locked his eyes with mine, slightly slowing the movements of his hips down a bit.

His brown eyes, completely darkened by lust, looked into mine and I could swear at that moment, we were staring into each other's souls.

I felt such an immense and deep ache for him in my heart, even though he was already inside of me.  
I knew in that moment that no man would ever come close to making me feel what I felt for Dimitri. I was born into the life I had been to protect Lissa, but I was made for him. I was his and he was mine, and no one would ever come in between us.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Dimitri and I both said at the same time and I felt the sudden need to weep in joy, for not only Dimitri's admission of love, but finally being able to admit out loud the feelings I held onto so closely in my heart. It was like finally being able to let go of a secret that had been nagging at my soul, and for the first time in my life, I felt free.

Dimitri pushed his lips against mine, pouring his love into it, before pulling back.

"You ready Roza?" he asked, and I nodded immediately.

Dimitri moved his hands to my legs, unwrapping them from around his hips, and pushed my knees back against the mattress.

In this position, I was completely open to him and I welcomed the feeling of surrendering my body over to him and this pleasure.

Dimitri began to fuck me, hard, moving inside of me at a rapid pace. Each thrust of his hips caused me to gasp out loud, and I could feel myself close to completely letting go.

I felt an urgency in Dimitri's thrusts, as both of us kept constantly whispering "I love you" to one another.

It was all getting too much; the feel of Dimitri's hard cock moving in and out of me, the roughness from the hair above his manhood rubbing against my sensitive clit each time his hips came into contact with mine, and the sounds our bodies were making in the quietness of the room.

Our moans, our pants, and our whispers of love pushed me completely over the edge, as my back arched and I climaxed, clenching my core around Dimitri's cock and letting my juices flow freely onto him.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri," I moaned, repeating his name like a prayer as waves after waves of pleasure coursed through my body. He continued to moving his hips roughly, helping me ride out the intensity of my orgasm.

Dimitri groaned on top of me, and not even a moment later, I felt his own explosion of liquid heat filling me up. I kept my pussy clenched tight around his cock, milking his release.

His hips slowed down as he emptied every drop inside of me, before he dropped his head down onto my shoulder, completely stilling his movements. His forehead along with the rest of our bodies, were slick with sweat, but I didn't mind in the slightest.

My hands moved up to his hair, and I tenderly moved the strands away from his damp forehead, as Dimitri pressed soft kisses into my skin. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling his body completely on top of mine.

"Roza, I'm heavy," he said, starting to move away, but I tightened my legs around him, forcing him to stay.

"Please don't go," I whispered, surprised at the vulnerability I heard in my voice. Apparently Dimitri heard it, too because he pulled his face away from my neck so he could properly look down at me.

"I'm not going anywhere Roza," he said genuinely, brushing his hand through my hair. I felt his fingers moved along my cheek, pushing my slightly damp hair away from my face.

I didn't answer him, and instead nuzzled my face closer against Dimitri's palm.

Dimitri sat up a bit, his member slipping out of me, causing me to slightly wince. Even though our lovemaking was better than anything I could ever imagine, I could already feel a delicious type of soreness taking root in between my legs.  
And still, I could already feel myself missing the closeness I felt to being physically attached to Dimitri in a way I had never been with another human being before.

He moved his body away from mine, and plopped down next to me. I quietly whimpered, missing his body heat despite the sweat that covered me. Almost immediately, Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me to him, so I was half lying on top of him. I pushed myself as much as I could against him, savoring the feel of his skin against mine.

"What is it, Roza?" he asked, concern taking over his features.

I looked over at him, marveling at how beautiful he looked in the after math of our lovemaking, and shook my head.

I didn't want to ruin the moment with my insecurities so I opted to keep my mouth shut.

He wasn't having it though. Dimitri moved onto his side, so he was facing me, and asked me again.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asked, slightly panicking. I couldn't let him think anything we had just done was the reason I was acting the way I was.

I shook my head and answered, "It's not that." I avoided his gaze, instead wrapping my arms around his torso, so my chest was completely pressed against Dimitri's. "Just don't leave me," I mumbled into his skin.

I didn't understand what was happening to me or why I was behaving like a clingy, love-sick teenager, but apparently Dimitri knew why.

"I am so sorry Roza," he whispered, his eyebrows scrunching together. I could hear the guilt and regret in his voice, causing me to pull away to look at him.

"Why?" I asked, not understanding why he would be apologizing.

"Because of this," he said gesturing to my arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders. "My behavior in the past has caused you to doubt my love for you, and for that I am so sorry," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Dimitri and I had a way of understanding each other better than we understood ourselves.

Ever since the explicit phone call we shared with one another a few weeks ago, I had been waiting for Dimitri to pull back from this relationship, telling me what we had done was a mistake or citing how it was wrong for us to be together.

It was what he had done after the lust charm, and as hard as I tried to convince myself that this time it would be different, there was still that voice in the back of my mind that said this way all too good to be true; that soon Dimitri would come to his senses and spew his Zen logic about why we couldn't make our relationship work.

That's what always scared. It scared me before, and it scared me now, that Dimitri would take one look at me, and decide this wasn't worth it. That I wasn't worth it.

The thought caused me to pull my gaze away from Dimitri's, as I could feel oncoming tears stinging my eyes.

"Look at me Roza," he said, moving his hand to cup my cheek. When I didn't listen, he asked again, pleading. "Please, for me."

Those three words, coupled with the pain and vulnerability I could hear in his voice caused me to look Dimitri in his eyes.

"I was stupid before, so, so stupid. No matter how many times I apologize, it won't come close to how sorry I am for making you feel like you don't mean something to me. Because you do, God Roza you do." I could feel the intensity of Dimitri's emotions in his voice, yet I remained silent.

Dimitri moved his other hand to my face, so he was cupping my cheeks, making sure my gaze didn't leave his as he spoke.

"This is it for me, you're it for me. I can no longer pretend that my oath as a Guardian or my promise to the Moroi is more important to me than you are. Now that I look back at it, you've been in control of my heart since the day I found you in Portland. It just took me this long to figure it. Nothing else matters to me, only you. Always you. I love you Roza, I love you."

With each word he spoke, the more I came undone until happy tears began to trail down my cheeks. I moved my lips onto Dimitri's, kissing him slowly and deeply, showing him just how much his admission of love meant to me.

Eventually, the need to breath caused so both to pull away from one another, though we kept our foreheads pressed together.

"And I love you, so much that it hurts," he gave me one of his small smiles, the movement completely lighting up his features.

We didn't say anything more to each other. Instead, we pulled the covers over our bodies and molded together so closely, that I couldn't tell where Dimitri began and I ended.

I rested my head against Dimitri's chest, listening to his heart beating beneath my ear as his own hand tangled itself into my hair.  
As sleep began to take over my senses, I knew deep in my heart that I would never love anyone the way I loved Dimitri.


End file.
